Trust Me, or I'll Kiss You Again!
by gugigi173
Summary: Suatu malam, Karma menemukan teman 2D-nya berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis 3D. [KaruRitsu]


**Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Trust Me, or I'll Kiss You Again!**

Pukul sembilan malam, Karma berjalan memasuki bangunan tua milik kelas 3-E. Lorongnya gelap karena tak ada satupun penerangan yang dipasang di sana. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu 'perlakuan khusus' yang diberikan kepala sekolah kepada kelas 3-E dalam hal fasilitas. Satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari jalan di sana adalah berasal dari senter kecil yang dibawa Karma.

Suara pintu yang digeser menggema dalam lorong, menciptakan suasana horor di sana. Karma tak mengindahkan suara-suara aneh yang tertangkap sepasang telinganya sejak ia memasuki bangunan tua itu. Karma juga tetap berjalan santai saat sosok gadis berambut pendek dengan warna merah yang melingkar di leher—yang diyakini Karma diakibatkan oleh tali, lewat di depannya dan menembus dinding menuju ruangan guru.

Dengan sesekali menguap, ia memasuki ruang kelasnya yang tidak segelap lorong tadi karena tersinari cahaya bulan. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya, merogoh kolong mejanya, berharap ada benda berbentuk persegi panjang di sana. Ia mendecih saat tangannya tak kunjung mendapat benda yang dicarinya.

"Mencari sesuatu, Karma _-kun_?"

Karma terdiam saat mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara seorang gadis. Ia melirik Ritsu, membuatnya mengernyit saat melihat mesin besar itu kelihatannya sedang _off_. Ia yakin kalau satu-satunya manusia yang ada di sana hanyalah dirinya. Karma akan maklum kalau Hazama datang dan menginap di sini untuk melakukan penelitian tentang portal iblis atau apalah itu, tapi Karma yakin kalau tadi bukanlah suara Hazama. Karena suara tadi terdengar sangat—imut?

"Kamu mengabaikanku?"

Kali ini Karma merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Ia masih akan merasa santai kalau suara-suara itu bukan sedang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia juga takkan merasa tegang jika saja suara itu tidak semakin dekat dari sebelumnya.

Pundak Karma tiba-tiba dicengkram, membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat. Karma mengeratkan genggamannya pada senter, lalu menoleh dengan sangat pelan untuk mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang tengah mengusik setan jejadian ini.

"Kamu mencari ini?"

"AAAAAAHH!"

Senter terlempar, membuat suara 'duk' keras dan cahayanya padam. Karma kehilangan satu-satunya penerangan yang ia punya. Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget, membuat punggungnya menabrak mesin Ritsu dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Karma _-kun_ , kamu OOC sekali. Kenapa reaksimu seperti orang yang melihat setan?"

Karma tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat gadis itu bersidekap. Seragamnya sama seperti murid SMP Kunugigaoka, dia juga ada di bangunan ini, berarti dia anak kelas E 'kan? Tapi siapa? Kalau hantu, Karma tidak akan percaya karena suaranya imut!

Cahaya bulan semakin menyusup ke dalam kelas. Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai menerangi seisi kelas, tak terkecuali makhluk yang berdiri di depan Karma. Saat kelasnya tak lagi gelap, Karma bisa melihat gadis berambut ungu dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang.

"Terkejut, Tuan Akabane?"

' _Rit—su?'_

"Yah ..., anggap saja aku manusia seperti umumnya, oke?"

Gadis itu melempar ponsel milik Karma yang ditangkap pemiliknya dengan sedikit kepanikan. Makhluk yang berdiri di depannya adalah Ritsu, robot pintar yang menjadi salah satu murid kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, diciptakan untuk membunuh guru gurita mereka, Koro _-sensei_. Robot pintar serbaguna, duduk di bangku di samping Itona, dia adalah teman sekelas Karma. Tapi yang ia lihat sekarang, Ritsu berwujud manusia dan berdiri di depan Karma.

Ritsu menangkap kebingungan Karma. Saat pemuda itu berdiri, tanpa ditanya Ritsu mulai bercerita asal-usulnya dengan semangat, tentang dirinya yang benar-benar bisa keluar dari mesin dalam wujud manusia. Karma mendengarkan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir dengan ekspresi yang masih sama; terkejut dan agak takut.

Karma meneguk ludah saat Ritsu diam karena ceritanya sudah selesai, ia merasa sangat gugup saat gadis itu mulai memandanginya dari ujung sepatu hingga kepala. Karma merasa lebih terkejut saat Ritsu mulai cekikikan saat sepasang matanya menatap wajah Karma.

Karma berdehem lalu mencoba berbicara. "Orang-orang menyebutku jenius, tapi aku tidak merasa begitu—"

"Kamu mencoba merendah, Karma _-kun_?" Ritsu memotong perkataannya.

"Bukan! Maksudku, walaupun aku jadi orang bodoh, mana mungkin aku percaya dengan semua perkataanmu!" teriak Karma geram. Tentu saja, karena ini bukanlah dunia fantasi seperti yang ada di film-film atau anime buatan manusia. Ritsu terdiam untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Kamu menarik Karma _-kun_. Kenapa kamu tidak membuktikannya sendiri? Mungkin ... kamu akan percaya kalau bisa menyentuhku?"

Ritsu melangkah mendekati Karma. Pemuda itu mencoba menjauh dengan melangkah mundur, tapi punggungnya malah menabrak mesin Ritsu. Gadis itu meraih tangan Karma, kemudian menggandeng tangan Karma dengan saling mengisi jari mereka. Pipi Karma bersemu kemerahan saat Ritsu melakukannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu ... orang lain yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Ritsu 'kan?!" teriak Karma lagi. Tangannya melepas gandengan Ritsu, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati pintu kelas, tidak lupa senter mati yang tergeletak pun diambilnya. "Aku yakin kalau Ritsu yang asli sedang dalam mode _sleep_!"

"Pfft, kamu ternyata lucu ya Karma _-kun_ , aku makin suka kamu! Ahahaha!"

"H-hah?"

Ritsu tertawa keras sekali, bahkan kedua tangannya yang menutup mulutnya tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya yang mulai menggema dalam kelas. Karma yang memegang kenop pintu menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, aku harus kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Ritsu memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit meski tawanya sudah reda, ia mendekati Karma yang kelihatannya mulai takut dengannya karena suara tawanya tadi. "Nah, sampai jumpa Karma _-kun_ , senang bisa mengobrol denganmu!"

Ritsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karma yang masih mematung, lalu bibir mungilnya mengecup lembut pipi kiri Karma. Selepas itu, gadis manis itu berlari menuju mesin miliknya yang mulai menyala, kemudian melangkah ke dalam melewati layar. Karma memperhatikannya dengan pandangan terkejut. Tangannya mengucek kedua matanya yang memandang pada mesin Ritsu yang mulai meredup kemudian mati.

Malam itu, Karma pulang dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, tak memedulikan lututnya yang terasa sakit karena berkali-kali jatuh tersandung akar pohon atau batu. Pada malam itu pula, ia berbaring di ranjang dengan kelopak matanya tak kunjung terpejam hingga pagi tiba.

* * *

Karma berjalan lunglai. Ia menggeser pintu kelas dan mendapati kelas yang kelihatannya sudah memulai pelajaran sejak tadi.

"Karma _-kun_ , kamu terlambat lagi," ucap Koro _-sensei_ memandangi kedatangan murid jeniusnya dengan dua tentakelnya masih sibuk menulis di papan tulis.

Karma menutup pintu kelas. "Maaf _Sensei_ ," ucapnya pendek. Teman-temanya memandangnya kaget.

' _Demi apa kita bisa mendengar kata maaf darinya?!'_

"Kamu boleh duduk, Karma _-kun_ ," kata Koro _-sensei_ sambil mengisi daftar hadir. Dalam satu detik, ia sudah menyelesaikan tulisannya di papan tulis dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

Karma meletakkan tas miliknya, kemudian duduk di kursi. Ia menoleh kepada mesin Ritsu di sebelah Itona, ia masih merasa yakin kalau yang tadi malam itu hanyalah mimpi. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa tidak enak badan karena kurang tidur, Karma mengecek ponsel untuk melihat jam.

"Pagi, Karma _-kun_!"

Karma tersentak. Ponsel hampir jatuh saking terkejutnya. Untungnya tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang menyadari perilaku anehnya pagi ini, bahkan Terasaka dan Itona di kanan-kirinya tak sekalipun menoleh padanya saking seriusnya memperhatikan guru mereka.

Itu adalah Ritsu yang menyapanya lewat ponsel. Gadis 2D—atau yang seperti Karma lihat saat ini, berubah cemberut saat Karma malah terkejut dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya saat gadis ini muncul tiba-tiba di sana.

Dua menit kemudian, Ritsu diberitahu Nakamura bahwa Karma sudah tertidur.

* * *

"Karma _-kun_ masih belum kembali? Biasanya dia ikut pelajaran terakhir. Ada yang melihatnya?" tanya Koro _-sensei_ pada seluruh muridnya yang dijawab dengan gelengan semua orang. Karma hanya masuk dipelajaran pertama Koro _-sensei_ , saat pergantian pelajaran dengan Karasuma sebagai guru olahraga, pemuda itu telah hilang entah ke mana.

"Mungkin Karma _-kun_ ketiduran _Sensei_ , soalnya tadi pagi wajahnya juga kelihatan cape sekali," ujar Isogai mencoba menenangkan Koro _-sensei_ yang terlihat agak khawatir.

"Hm, mungkin kamu benar Isogai _-kun_ , Sensei harap dia tidak sakit. Baiklah, kita lanjut ya."

Koro _-sensei_ kembali melanjutkan pelajaran ekonomi-nya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk segera menjemput Karma kalau muridnya itu tak kunjung kembali setelah pelajaran terakhir usai.

* * *

"Sudah bubar ya?"

Karma memandang kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ini sudah tiga puluh menit sejak jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Sebelumnya ia pergi ke hutan dan tidur di tempat favoritnya di bawah pohon paling besar di sana. Ia tidur lama sekali saking ngantuknya, bahkan hingga sekolah usai.

Karma mengambil tas miliknya yang tergantung di samping meja. Sebelum kakinya melangkah ke pintu, Karma menyempatkan diri untuk mendekati mesin Ritsu yang kelihatannya sedang _off_. Ia berdiri di depan layar besar itu. Memandangi lekat-lekat layar hitamnya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh mesin dingin nan keras itu, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Masih berpikir kalau yang kemarin itu cuma mimpi?"

"AAAAH!"

Ritsu tiba-tiba muncul di layar, membuat Karma terkejut setengah mati.

"Kamu masih belum memercayainya?" tanya Ritsu sambil tersenyum kecut. Karma mundur satu langkah.

"Kenapa kamu baru datang, Karma _-kun_?" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hm? Kamu ketiduran ya?" Karma masih tidak membuka mulut. Ritsu cemberut, kedua pipinya mengembung lucu.

"Kenapa? Masih terkejut?" Ia lelah menunggu jawaban Karma yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya seolah dia adalah hantu. Ritsu mendengus sebal. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu benar-benar percaya kalau aku ini nyata."

"H-hah?"

Kedua mata Karma melebar, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Ritsu yang melewati layar mesinnya. Dari gadis 2D menjadi 3D. Dari sebuah animasi menjadi seorang manusia nyata. Suara sepatu Ritsu yang terdengar, serta suara gesekan baju seragam gadis itu, benar-benar nyata ditelinganya. Matanya juga menangkap senyum Ritsu yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Ritsu berjalan mendekati Karma yang masih _shock_ melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gadis itu meraih kedua pipi Karma, kedua kakinya berjinjit berusaha menyamai tinggi sang pemuda. Wajahnya manisnya didekatkan ke arah wajah sang _Ace_ kelas 3-E, membuat kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Dua detik kemudian, di dalam kelas yang tersinari cahaya senja, Ritsu mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Hanya lima detik—tidak lebih, dan tanpa penolakan. Ritsu melepaskan ciumannya, namun masih tak menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang pemuda.

"Sekarang, kamu sudah benar-benar percaya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Karma benar-benar _shock_ kali ini. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan wajah sedikit merona, membuat Ritsu terkejut dengan reaksi lucunya. Gadis itu kemudian berlutut dan meraih kedua pipi Karma lagi, kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Dan Karma pun pulang dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Yaaaay!**

 **Dan Koro** _ **-sensei**_ **? Jangan ditanya, dia lupa dengan janjinya dan malah meluncur ke kota Buenos Aries buat ikutan nari Tango. XD**

 **Lalu, adakah yang tertarik dengan pair KaruRitsu ini? :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertanda,**

 **Gigi yang paling cinta sama yang namanya crack-pairing.**


End file.
